


As a Good Big Brother Should

by yay_for_absurdism



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Incest, Light Angst, M/M, or more like angst with an optimistic ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yay_for_absurdism/pseuds/yay_for_absurdism
Summary: Kinrou should have known better. He should have known better than to break the rules.And now, everything was ruined.
Relationships: Ginrou/Kinrou (Dr. STONE)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44
Collections: Dr. Stone





	As a Good Big Brother Should

**Author's Note:**

> So, funny story. When I first read through Dr. Stone, I somehow completely missed the fact that Kinrou and Ginrou were brothers until, like, the Perseus Arc. I'm dumb. And by then it was too late, they were one of my fave ships. So here I am. 
> 
> Come join me in hell, friends. 
> 
> Enjoy.

He should have known better. 

He should have known better than to let Ginrou kiss him in broad daylight, even if it was within the confines of their hut and the vast majority of the village inhabitants were not on the main residential island at the time. He should have known better than to let it progress farther than a kiss, should have known better than to let Ginrou climb into his lap and untie his belt and push his shirt off his shoulders. He should have known better than to let himself be completely absorbed in the actions at hand, in his brother, in the thin yet strong arms wound around his neck and the soft lips pressed against his own. 

He should have known better. 

He should have been better. 

And because he hadn’t, he was faced with the look of absolute horror in his parent’s eyes as they returned home to find their sons on the floor of the hut, half-dressed, doing that in which brothers should never do. 

… 

He’d never known fear quite like this. Sitting cross-legged, facing his parents, waiting for them to speak, his stomach twisted up in fear so tightly it was acutely painful. It was different from the primal fear associated with combat, like when he had been in battle against Magma or Hyouga. There was no rush of adrenaline, no increase in the body’s strength or speed, only a sinking, painful, all-consuming feeling of dread. 

As soon as he had noticed his parents standing in the doorway, he had pushed Ginrou off of him, almost making the younger tumble to the other side of the hut. But no matter how fast he might have acted, the damage was done, he was still sitting there with his chest bare and cheeks flushed and a hickey forming where his shirt’s collar would normally cover. And then he’d been numb, he hadn’t even heard what his parents had said, he’d just watched as his mother had grabbed Ginrou by the arm and pulled him out of the hut as he tried to put his own shirt back on, and watched as his father had punched him across the jaw, almost sending his glasses flying off his face.

With his shirt back on and belt retied and cheek stinging, he sat in silence. Ginrou had been dragged off to the village chief's hut and left in the care of a likely confused Kohaku and Ruri and Kokuyo for the time being. Because whatever was about to be discussed, it would be discussed between Kinrou and his parents. 

He was the older brother. He was the one who was meant to protect the younger brother and help him grow into a fine young man. He was the one at fault here, and it was an unspoken fact known between the three adults in the room. 

“Kinrou.” 

He flinched at his father’s voice. 

“What were you doing?” 

Oh, how to reply to that. His parents had seen them, they knew what had been happening. A simple kiss could maybe be brushed off as a bit of innocent brotherly love. But not this. And Kinrou could not, and would not, spin words like the mentalist could and lie to his parents. 

“I was kissing Ginrou.” he said, simply. He felt hollow. 

That explanation seemed to be enough, because his father then asked. “Why?” 

“I love him.” It was a fact he had never admitted to anyone aside from Ginrou. “I love him more... more than a brother should.” 

“You can’t.” 

“I know.” 

A tense, infinitely awkward and painful silence stretched out between them. Never had Kinrou wished for some sort of natural disaster to strike him dead, but at the moment he actively wished that the earth might open up and swallow him whole. 

His mother broke the silence. “These sorts of feelings are wholly unnatural.” Shirogane turned to her husband. “It might be the result of some sort of sorcery, or science-” 

“It’s not.” Kinrou replied, quickly, curtly, a bit too loudly. He couldn’t let anyone think, even for a second, that anything Senku had created with science could be depraved. “I can assure you, it’s not.” 

“It might be.” the desperation in his mother’s voice was palpable. “Maybe it’s some side effect, or trick, that you don’t know about.” 

“It’s not, because,” he would rather let his own reputation sink than selfishly destroy that of Senku, “because I loved Ginrou far before Senku brought any science to our village.” 

He couldn’t meet his parents’ eyes. He didn’t want to see the pain he was inflicting. 

“How long?” 

“Years.” 

They were plunged back into awkward silence for a while. Long enough that Kinrou could see the sky’s colors change out the window as the sun began to set. 

“Kinrou.” 

“Yes?” 

“Did you...” at the hushed, strained tone of his father’s voice, he could tell where this was going. “Did you _lay_ with him?”

The one question he had feared above all. But he couldn’t lie, not point blank to his parents. “Yes.” 

In an instant he was slammed down on his back, his father looming above him with a look of absolute horror and pain on his face. “How could you!” Tetsuken hissed, reigning in his voice so as to not alert anyone in the nearby huts. “He is your brother! You’re supposed to protect him! Not... not... not defile him!” 

He was stronger than his father, but he did not push back. “I did not!” he countered, voice tight, “I would never! I would never have done anything he didn’t want! 

“He doesn’t know what he wants! He's a child!” 

“He’s eighteen! He’s a man, just like I am!” his vision blurred, he hadn’t realized he’d started crying until the tears began streaming down his cheeks. “I would never hurt him. Never. I would never force him into anything. I love him too much. I swear.” 

Shirogane put a hand on her husband’s shoulder and eased him back, and Kinrou was allowed to sit back up. He wiped away his tears with the back of his hand, but the action was in vain. More tears quickly replaced the ones he’d wiped away. 

“We expected better from you, Kinrou.” Tetsuken sighed. His disappointment struck Kinrou like a spear through the heart. “You, above anyone else in the village, obeyed the rules so well. To think that you... you were secretly the most deviant, and content with breaking the rules,” he shook his head, “how could you?” 

He would die before admitting that Ginrou had been the one to come onto him and he’d continuously pushed his brother away. He would rather be banished than deflect, and tell the whole truth, and admit that Ginrou was about as guilty as he was. Because in the end, really, it was entirely his fault. He should have never caved to his own feelings, and to his brother’s feelings, and to how much he longed to be with Ginrou. He should have known better. He should have been better. 

“I’m sorry.” Was all he said in his own defense. 

“Sorry isn’t enough.” 

“I know.” And, truly, he knew it. 

... 

The midsummer sun had just set when he crossed the bridge, stepping out of the village. His bed-mat rolled up under his arm, he made his way to Chrome’s clearing, hoping that everyone would be well on their way to bed and would not be around to question him. But his luck was not good today, as Senku was still working and Chrome and Gen were both with him. 

“I’m sleeping here tonight.” he told them, implying with his tone that he would not supply any explanation as to why. 

But Chrome asked anyways. “Why?” and then, “What’s on your cheek? Did you get hurt?” 

He didn’t answer, just crossed the clearing and unrolled his mat and blanket beside the lab. Thankfully, Senku tugged a curious Chrome back into their shared building, insisting that it was pretty late and they should go to bed. And though Gen gave him a look that was far too knowing, the mentalist returned to the village without saying anything. 

He laid down, looking up at the starry sky. Thankfully it was still very warm during the night at this point in the year. 

It had been decided, before he had left, that they would not mention this “incident” to anyone. It would be kept within the family, because something like this might be grounds for banishment from the village. And none of them wanted that. They would just keep Kinrou and Ginrou apart as much as they could. 

And his parents, as he had been leaving, had begun to discuss the idea of him getting married. He could see the logic in that. He was twenty, after all, a fine age to get married. And if he were to live with a woman, a wife, he would be separate and distracted from Ginrou. And eventually, as he made his own family, he would leave his depraved feelings behind. 

He could feel tears pricking at the back of his eyes. 

He missed the warmth of his brother beside him as he slept. But he would have to get used to it, because it was likely they would never sleep together again. 

… 

“So who punched you in the face?” 

He turned to see Senku descending from his and Chrome’s shared hut, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. There was no one else in the clearing as the early morning sun burnt off the ground fog, it was too early for anyone to have begun working. Just Kinrou, who had woken up almost an hour ago. 

When he said nothing in reply, Senku walked over to him, yawning. “Well, from the looks of that bruise, I would say it was a man, about the same size as you. And pretty strong, judging from the coloring, but not so strong as to break your jaw.” he raised an eyebrow inquisitively. “I can’t think of anyone who fits that description. Only Kohaku and Magma would be able to land a hit on you, and neither of them would make a bruise that size-” 

“It was my father.” 

Kinrou watched as Senku’s eyes widened for a moment before the scientist reigned in his surprise. “Well, that’s unexpected.” he murmured. 

Anyone else would have let it be at this point, but Senku was quite uncouth when it came to emotional sensitivity. Kinrou had gathered that much, the scientist didn’t follow the accepted social norms in many regards. And so, he wasn’t entirely surprised when Senku then asked “Why would he do that?” 

That uncomfortable feeling of dread settled once more in the pit of his stomach. He was reminded of the look of pain and betrayal and disappointment in his parent’s eyes when they had discovered his and Ginrou’s secret. He couldn’t bear to have anyone else look at him like that. And for sure not Senku, their technical village chief, and the one that everyone, Kinrou included, looked up to as the most powerful person alive. 

But, then again, perhaps because it was Senku and no one else, it would be okay. Maybe the man would understand, or at least be slower to judge. Maybe the rules in his day had been different. Maybe his scientifically-inclined mind would take the news differently. 

Before he could answer, though, Senku continued speaking, obviously noticing the guard’s hesitancy. “It’s not like I want to pry into your life or anything, don’t worry. Only Gen would care about that sort of gossip. I just don’t want any animosity or unrest to fester in the village, that would be pretty bad for all of us.” he shrugged, hands in his pockets. “I can’t make everyone work at their maximum output if there’s something stopping them from being cohesive.” 

“I broke a rule, more or less.” 

In any other situation, it would have been comical, how wide Senku’s eyes grew. But Kinrou was in no mood to find anything humorous. 

“I really didn’t expect you to say that.” Senku replied, looking stunned “Man, that’s like hearing that one of the laws of thermodynamics changed, it’s so unreal.” 

Kinrou had no idea what kind of law Senku was talking about, but he could understand the gist of it. “No one expected it.” Least of all himself. 

After a moment of silence between the two of them, Senku stepped forwards and sat beside him. After yawning once, he spoke. “I don’t think breaking rules are a bad thing or anything. As long as you don’t kill people, which I assume you didn’t-” 

“I did not.” 

“-Yeah, of course not. I’m just saying, I feel like that if you broke a rule it was for a really good reason. Hell, you don’t even break rules for good reasons, so this... circumstance must have really demanded for you to break a rule. You’re a good, straight-laced guy, so I’m sure you did the right thing.” 

No, he definitely hadn’t. “It wasn’t that it had to happen. It was, just, unfortunately unavoidable. I should have known better, but I couldn’t help it. And I definitely did not do the right thing.” 

“That doesn’t make any sense.” 

“It’s hard to explain.” 

Senku hummed in reply, thankfully not pushing him into answering. Despite everything, Kinrou smiled. Senku was, truly, a kind person despite his demeanour. 

“Could you promise me you would tell no one if I explained it all to you?” 

Without any hesitation, Senku replied. “Of course.” 

He took a deep breath, praying that he was making the right decision. “I am in love with my brother.” 

For a long, tense moment he refused to look at Senku. He didn’t even breath. But when the scientist didn’t respond, he hesitantly glanced over, fearing for the worst. 

But he was not greeted with revulsion. Senku’s ruby eyes were only filled with confusion, and deep thought, and a tiny bit of realization. And after a long minute of thinking, he crossed his arms over his chest, sighing. “Yeah, I guess that makes sense.” 

“Eh?” 

“You guys are really close, after all. Ginrou’s always clinging to you. And neither of you have ever seriously shown interest in any of the village girls, so,” he shrugged. “Logically, if I cared at all about romance or relationships, I probably would have eventually come to that conclusion based on observation.” 

Forgoing for a moment the terrifying thought about how other people might have been able to tell from observing them, Kinrou had to ask. “You're not disgusted?” 

“What? Oh. Well. I mean, not really. I don’t care even one millimeter about who anybody likes. As long as no one’s getting hurt and the village still runs smoothly, I couldn’t care less. What you do is your business. Though, I can see why this sort of thing would have gotten you a fist to the face.” 

“Yes. I deserved it.” then, after a short pause. “Senku, back in your day... was this sort of thing outlawed as well?” 

“Yeah. More or less.” 

“Oh.” At least Senku had been honest. 

With the sun rising over top of the trees, rustling from over in the hut alerted them both to Chrome’s waking. Brown hair still messy from sleep, the second scientist descended the ladder, calling out to them. “Did you really sleep outside last night, Kinrou?” 

“Yes.” the guard replied. 

“You could have slept in the hut with us, you know.” 

“It’s fine outside.” 

Standing up, Senku said, “But if it rains, you can always stay with us. Or, you can sleep in the lab, though the smell of chemicals might be a bit much.” 

“Thank you.” 

With Chrome now within earshot, Senku turned to the scientist and immediately the two began discussing the plans for the day, plans which went far over Kinrou’s head.

Chrome ducked into the lab, babbling excitedly about something, and Senku went to follow him before pausing to say one last thing to Kinrou. “Oh. One thing. I don’t think anyone would have noticed, it’s not like you two were ever obvious about it. But Gen might have been able to figure it out. Just a heads up.” 

And then Senku was gone, disappearing into the lab with Chrome, leaving Kinrou alone and emotionally exhausted despite it being so early in the day. He sighed, standing up, looking around the now empty clearing. 

Now what? 

… 

He acted as normally as possible. 

He helped out with any hard labor that was needed of him. He trained with Kohaku. He guarded the bridge with Ginrou. He continued to sleep in the clearing, and Senku had told the others that it was because it would be a good idea to have someone capable of protecting the lab and the experiments close by at all times. His parents talked to him a couple times about marriage, and he hollowly agreed to their plans. Everyone went on with their lives, as normally as possible. 

Except Ginrou. Of course. 

Because if anyone were to completely ignore the status quo that had been achieved, it would be Ginrou and his complete lack of regard for any and all forms of rules. 

“Kinrou.” 

He ignored his brother, even though every single part of him hated himself for it. He just continued staring out at the forest, spear clasped firmly in his hand. 

“Kinrou.” 

He adjusted his glasses, and remained silent. 

And then he was jabbed in the side with Ginrou’s foot. “Kinrou!” 

“What do you want?” He hissed, glaring at his brother. Damn it, he cursed internally, he’d always been weak to that sad, pouty look Ginrou was giving him right now.  
“For you to talk to me, or, like, anything! Stop ignoring me and being so distant!” 

Oh, for the love of god. “Ginrou, you know why I’m acting like this.” 

“Yeah, but so what? You’re still my brother. Isn’t it weird if you act so mean to me?” 

“Maybe. But I’m not...” he lowered his voice, glancing around, “I’m not supposed to be around you anymore.” 

“Why? Because mom and dad said so?” 

“That’s exactly why.” 

“Well fuck that.” 

“Ginrou!” 

“Fuck them, and fuck you.” 

His grip on his spear tightened, knuckles white. He didn’t want to say this, but he had to be a responsible elder brother. He needed to do the right thing. “Ginrou, act like an adult for once. Respect the rules, and your parent’s decision, and my words.” 

And with his mouth set in a thin line of determination, Ginrou looked up at him with eyes shining with defiance. “No.” he said, and tossing his spear to the ground, Ginrou spun on his heels and stalked back across the bridge, away from his post and Kinrou’s breaking heart. 

“Damn it.” he spat, under his breath. 

He was trying his best, why did it have to be so painful? 

… 

“You might be making it worse.” 

Eyes wide, he looked at Gen in surprise, and then quickly glanced around. The two of them seemed to be alone at the moment, their paths having crossed by chance as they fulfilled whatever task Senku had them doing at the moment. 

The mentalist looked back at him with an extremely neutral face. “Don’t worry, no one’s around. No one can eavesdrop.” 

“What did you mean by that?” 

“Well, I mean that with you being so un-brotherly to Ginrou, it’s making it more obvious that something’s up.” 

Kinrou felt his stomach drop in that all too familiar fear. “How-?” 

“It’s my job.” Gen cooed, corners of his mouth turning up in a tiny, humorless smirk. “I notice those sorts of things.” 

“Don’t say anything.” 

“I won’t, I won’t. Don’t worry, that would be mean. And it wouldn’t do anything for me?” 

He regarded Gen coolly, trying to read the mentalist’s face. But he got nothing. “What do you want?” 

“Me? Nothing. I just wanted to let you know that maybe you should try to act more normal. Because as oblivious as most people are, even the incredibly dense ones will catch on sooner or later.” 

The dread multiplied, feeling thick and heavy and spreading through his entire body and leaving him cold and numb. No. He couldn’t let that happen. “Then what can I do?” 

“Maybe don’t be so mean to your brother.” 

“I have to. That’s the only way that...” 

Gen cocked an eyebrow, urging him to continue. 

“I have to push Ginrou away. I can’t let him be close to me, it’s not safe for him.” 

Something akin to humor was present in Gen’s expression. “Wouldn't expect you, of all people, to be so insatiable.” 

He frowned. “That’s not what I mean. I mean that it isn’t good for him to be around me. I’m not a good influence on him.” 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself.” 

Kinrou waved that comment away. “Either way, it is best if we are not together very much. If we are too close, we could become too comfortable and slip into... bad habits. And if we’re too close, these... these feelings would be allowed to grow. We have to be farther apart, so we can return to being normal brothers.” 

“As if Ginrou would care.” Gen remarked, hitting the nail on the head. 

“Exactly. He doesn’t. And he’s making this so much harder for the both of us.” 

Gen hummed in agreement, fiddling with the hem of his sleeves. “It certainly is a predicament.” he said, sympathetically. “After all, the village doesn’t seem too accepting of things that are new or different. Everyone was really antagonistic to Senku and his magical science at the start, weren't they?” 

Kinrou nodded in agreement. He’d been one of the people who had initially been wary of and antagonistic towards Senku. But he, like everyone else, had changed their minds. “Do you... do you think it’s possible that, maybe, the other villagers might eventually allow this sort of thing? We all did come around to Senku and science, after all...” 

Gen looked at him for a few seconds before replying. “Probably not. It was, and I'm assuming still is, a deeply seated social stigma.” he paused, thinking. “I’m not sure even I would be able to change it.” 

Kinrou nodded. He shouldn’t have let himself be optimistic, even for a second. “Then what am I supposed to do?” He couldn’t change how he felt, and it seemed that there was no hope for anyone else changing their opinions on the matter. 

“All I can suggest is to act as normal as possible. Like you’re just friends. Or, I guess, in your case, just brothers. Trust me, it works. Even if it hurts a bit.” 

There was a tinge of something in Gen’s voice that was painfully familiar. “I’ll try.” 

… 

He tried. 

He couldn’t do it. 

It hurt too much. 

... 

“Hey.” 

Looking up from where he sat on his bedroll, Kinrou found Ginrou standing a few feet away, peering around the corner of the lab. He felt his heart leap, and then immediately drop at the prospect of pushing his brother away yet again. 

“Go back home.” he said. 

“Can’t. I told mom and dad I was going to be helping Kaseki with building something that had to take place at night. It would be suspicious if I went back to the hut now.”  
Why was Ginrou only resourceful at the worst of times? “Then go to someone else’s hut.” 

“Don’t want to. I want to talk.” 

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Fine. Then talk.” 

“I don’t want talk here.” Ginrou inclined his head over towards Chrome and Senku’s shared hut. 

“They won’t hear us.” 

“I want to go for a walk in the forest and talk.” 

“Ginrou, it’s almost nighttime, it’s not safe to-” 

“Then bring your spear. Either way, I’m walking into the forest. So you can stay here and let me be eaten by a bear, or you can come with me.” 

Ginrou was a coward. Of course he wouldn’t walk into danger of his own accord. Just bringing up the idea of a bear was pushing the limit of his courage. He would not, and did not plan to, walk into danger alone and unprotected. 

No, Ginrou was a coward, and a coward who knew his brother well. 

The blond smirked as Kinrou stood up and grabbed his spear from where it leaned against the lab. 

Ginrou led the way, into the forest and away from the village. They were silent as they walked, and Kinrou made sure to keep at least two paces behind his brother. Close enough that he could protect him, if need be, but far enough that, well, he kept far enough away. 

They had been walking for maybe ten minutes, by Kinrou’s estimate, and well out of earshot of the village. “So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?” he asked.  
Ginrou stopped, and turned to face his brother. “I overheard mom say something about you getting married.” 

Oh. Kinrou felt that like a blow to the gut, physically painful and leaving him breathless. Not only the words, but the look on Ginrou’s face as he tried to keep a neutral expression. It didn’t work. His lip trembled. 

“We always knew that both you and I were going to get married at some point. Maybe this is a bit sooner than expected, but-” 

Any attempt to keep emotion off his face crumbled almost immediately. “Why are you acting so normal about this?” Ginrou cried, “Do you want to get married?” 

“No, but-” 

“Then why aren’t you fighting it? It's not a rule that you have to get married! A lot of people do, but it’s not a rule! You don’t have to! Especially if you don’t want to!” he sounded very close to tears. “Why didn’t you just say no?” 

Spear falling to the wayside, Kinrou grabbed his brother firmly by the shoulders. “I failed at being a good, strong older brother. That’s why I am accepting this. I need you to be an adult, Ginrou, and accept this too.” 

“I don’t want to!” 

“You have to.” 

“Why?” 

“It’s how things are.” 

Silence stretched out between them for a long, long minute, until Ginrou spoke. “They think it’s all your fault.” he mumbled. “They think you forced me into everything.”  
They did. And for good reason. “Yes, they do. And for-” 

“Why didn’t you tell them I was the one who had to ask you time after time until you finally caved?” 

“I-” 

“Why didn’t you tell them that you’re a responsible big brother that always makes sure we’re smart and safe about it?” 

“Ginrou-” 

“Why didn’t you tell them that I fuck you because I want to do it?” 

“Ginrou!” 

“They act as if I had no say in anything! And that’s not true! I had just as much say as you did. I’m not some stupid kid who doesn’t know what he’s doing or what he want. I’m just as guilty as you!” he poked Kinrou in the chest. “And you’re even acting like this is all your fault.” 

“But it is!” 

“No it isn’t!” 

“As your elder brother, I should have stopped you from the very start. I should have stopped you, and myself, despite how we feel. I should have been better, and made sure we both followed the rules, and because of that, it is my fault.” And, as if to reiterate it for himself, “Rules are rules.” 

Ginrou’s eyes were full of defiance. “Are the rules more important than me?” 

Damn it. “No.” He wished he would have lied. 

“Then why can’t you, just for once, do what you want to do instead of what other people expect you to do? Instead of what the rules force you to do?” 

“Because I don’t want to get banished!” he all but shouted in reply. “It doesn’t matter how much I love you, the rules are the rules, and people get banished if they break the rules. And that is the last thing I want, because if I couldn’t live here then I wouldn’t be able to close to you!” 

It was tense, so tense it was palpable, the air tangible between them. Anger and frustration crackled in the air, but as stong as those feelings were, they fizzled out to be replaced by sadness and regret and the heavy, sinking feeling of the reality of the situation. 

When Ginrou finally spoke, his voice was soft, and quivered. “I don’t want you to get banished.” 

“I don’t want to. And I don’t want you to get banished either.” 

“But I don’t want to stop this.” he gestured at the two of them. 

“I don’t want to either.” Kinrou admitted, though he had told himself he wouldn’t. He had told himself he would do his best to play down his feelings as an attempt to get Ginrou to back down. But he couldn’t lie to his brother. 

“I want things to go back to normal.” 

So did he. “They can’t.” 

“But I love you.” Ginrou murmured, leaning forwards, closing the gap between them. 

He didn’t move away. “I love you too. I love you more than anything.” 

The words had barley left his lips and they were kissing, Ginrou standing on his tiptoes as Kinrou leaned down to meet him. As soon as their lips met, he felt that fear return tenfold, and the dread that came with it was all-consuming. He knew this was wrong, and that he was making the wrong decision, and that he was letting everyone down. He should push his brother away, and return to the village, and guard the bridge, and get married, and have children, and live his life in the right way. 

Last time they had kissed, it had been the beginning of the worst day of his life. 

But the way Ginrou held on to him, small hands gripping his shirt tightly, desperately, lovingly, it at least made the fear and guilt ebb. 

Relaxing, he supported his brother with a hand on the small of his back, holding him close. He wanted this, far more than he should. And, damn it, somehow no amount of guilt at breaking the rules could stop him. 

He let Ginrou slip his tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss. He let Girnou’s arms snake around his shoulders, pulling him down father so that the younger could reach his lips better. He let Ginrou back him up against a tree, leaning against the trunk to support both of their bodies. It was endearing, the way Ginrou would push him around and control the situation despite being significantly weaker. And without fail, Kinrou indulged his brother every time, yielding to Ginrou’s attempts to direct him. He couldn’t help it. 

Maybe he just liked the way it felt, to be pushed around a bit. Or maybe it was just because it was Ginrou. 

Without breaking the kiss, Ginrou untied Kinrou belt, tossing the rope to the ground and fumbling to get the elder’s shirt off. Kinrou helped him, shrugging his shirt off his shoulders and letting it fall, leaving his torso bare. His shield soon joined his shirt on the ground, making a soft thud as it fell. And then immediately he felt Ginrou’s hands on his body, touching every inch of skin he could as if the week apart had left him absolutely starved for physical contact. 

And as if to drive that point home, Ginrou spoke into the kiss, words tumbling directly into Kinrou’s mouth. “I missed you.” he said, voice soft and needy. 

Kinrou smiled. “I missed you too.” He had, far more than he should. 

Ginrou broke the kiss for only as long as it took to pull his own shirt off over his head and throw it into the forest behind him. And then their lips connected once more, and as greedily as Ginrou had touched him, Kinrou held his brother close, hands running over his bare body. Ginrou’s skin was so soft and supple under his calloused fingers, but his muscles, thin, wiry muscles that were almost imperceptible, were deceptively solid. And as always, there were no scars marring his skin. 

Kinrou was a good big brother. He protected Ginrou with his own body when needed, resulting in his own skin being tough and scarred for the both of them. 

He tightened his grip on Ginrou, strong arms wrapped around that thin body protectively. He had missed this. The warmth of his brother, the feeling of skin against skin, the comfort of Ginrou’s steady heartbeat mirroring his own as they stood, entwined, chest to chest. 

In the back of his mind a thought surfaced, a thought reminding him that he was doing the wrong thing, and that this might be the last time they could be together like this. As quickly as that thought had appeared, he pushed it away, deep into his subconscious. He could worry about that later. For now, he only wanted the think about his brother and the soft lips against his own. 

Kinrou felt a soft, almost imperceptible pressure on his shoulders, as if Ginrou was trying to push him down. But that was all he needed to understand what his brother was asking for, and pulling back from the kiss, he lowered himself to his knees. Ginrou was fully hard, evident through his clothes, and Kinrou reached out to free his erection. Without hesitation, he brought his brother’s cock to his mouth and wrapped his lips around the head. 

Ginrou let out a soft hiss at the contact, and one hand came to rest on Kinrou’s head, the other supporting himself against the tree. He thrust his hips forwards, a small and slow movement at first, and Kinrou opened his mouth wider, letting Ginrou’s cock slide in and out at a steady pace. 

Hands sliding up Ginrou’s thighs, Kinrou gripped his brother’s ass and helped to guide his movements. Ginrou’s cock wasn’t big, much smaller than his own, and he could take the entire thing in his mouth. It was still difficult, he was relatively new to this, but from the noises Ginrou was making and the way he thrust his hips forwards, Kinrou knew he was doing at least a passable job. 

He ran his tongue along the shaft and under the head as he knew Ginrou liked it, and his brother cursed, softly, “Fuck.” 

He felt the hand on his head twitch, fingers fisting in his short hair, trying and failing to get a solid grip. Reaching up, he wrapped his hand around Ginrou’s wrist and guided his brother's hand to the back of his head. And with a better grip and leverage, Ginrou pulled Kinrou’s head forwards to meet his thrusts, his cock sliding deeper and deeper into the elder brother’s mouth. Like this, it didn’t take long for him to be close, his breathing becoming quick and ragged and his legs shaking in Kinrou’s grasp. 

“Kinrou, I’m...” Ginrou hissed through gritted teeth. 

Grip tightening on his brother’s ass, Kinrou held him close, taking him to the hilt, and a moment later he felt the familiar heat and taste on the back of his tongue as Ginrou came. 

He didn’t swallow, instead leaning forwards and letting Ginrou’s seed drip from his lips into his hand. They had found before that saliva was rarely enough. 

Breathing heavily, Ginrou sat down on the ground in front of him. For a moment they were silent, still, looking at each other in the quickly fading light of the last few rays of the setting sun. Then Ginrou scooted forwards, helping Kinrou out of his pants, and positioned himself between his brother’s spread legs. Green eyes eager, he watched as Kinrou spread the come over his fingers and brought his hand down to his own entrance. 

Pressing a slick finger inside, Kinrou only had to wait a moment before Ginrou’s finger joined his own. He leaned his head back against the tree, lips parted as he regulated his breathing and tried to keep his muscles relaxed. But it was hard, he was tight, it had been almost two weeks since the last time. 

“You’re tighter than normal.” Ginrou noted, pushing his finger in a bit farther and getting a soft moan in return. 

“Just go slowly.” he closed his eyes, focusing on keeping his breathing steady. 

“Okay.” and Ginrou leaned forwards, resting himself against his brother’s body, head on Kinrou’s chest. “Tell me when.” 

The forest was still, and quiet, as they sat there, together, in silence. It went slowly, Kinrou eventually adding a second finger, and later still, instructing Ginrou to do the same. It was fully night by the time they were done, the moon and stars the only light to illuminate them by as Kinrou pulled out his fingers and wiped them on the grass beside him. 

“You can take your fingers out now.” he said to his brother, who hadn't moved yet. 

Ginrou hummed in reply, and Kinrou could just barely make out the smile on his lips. Thrusting his fingers in a bit deeper, and feeling around, Ginrou found Kinrou’s prostate with a well-placed jab. 

“Ginrou!” he gasped, voice not as firm and level as he’d like it to be. He would have kicked his brother if he were the sort of person to do that. 

But the younger kept thrusting his fingers in and out, managing to hit his prostate dead on with almost every single thrust. He could feel the heat of arousal pooling in the pit of his stomach, and it was good, so good, but he wanted more, he didn’t want to come yet, not yet, and he was close, so close- 

“Stop it, Ginrou, I'm going to-!” 

Ginrou finally pulled his fingers out, not a second too soon. Chuckling softly, he dodged a weak swipe at his head that Kinrou had no intention of actually connecting. “Just a bit of revenge for you being an ass to me all week.” 

“You’re petty and childish.” 

“I know.” 

But he couldn’t bring himself to be upset. After all, he had been exceptionally distant and curt towards Ginrou. He deserved a little bit of teasing. 

Setting his glasses aside and out of the way, Kinrou shifted to be in a more reclined position. He adjusted his legs, spread around his brother, and guided Ginrou forwards. Slick as best he could with saliva, Ginrou pressed his cock against Kinrou’s hole, and with a sharp thrust, the head slipped in. 

Kinrou curled his hands into fists, his fingers digging into the ground for purchase. It was tight, very tight, and he focused his all on relaxing. Deep breath in, deep breath out. After a moment he urged Ginrou on to keep thrusting, gently, until he was all the way in, and then wait again. It was good, but overwhelming, and he needed time to get used to it. 

It didn’t take Ginrou long to get restless “Kinrou.” he whined, voice tight. 

Patience was not one of Ginrou’s virtues. Kinrou smiled fondly. “You can move.” 

Hands gripping his brother’s hips, Ginrou pulled out almost all the way and thrust back in. He was deceptively strong, and Kinrou gasped, back arching up off of the ground. He wasn’t a hedonist but it felt so good, too good, and though it hurt the pleasure was far greater. 

“Is this good?” Ginrou asked, as he set a steady pace. 

“Yes. Very good. You’re doing great.” he praised, and in the dim light he could see Ginrou beam with pride. Maybe he shouldn’t inflate his brother’s ego any more, but he couldn’t help it. Ginrou was too cute. 

And, really, Ginrou was doing great. He was surprisingly good at sex. Even Kinrou’s love for his brother couldn’t blind him from the fact that Ginrou was not exceptionally talented at, well, anything. But somehow, without having much experience at all, he could always reduce Kinrou to a shaking, moaning mess. Maybe it was because of his lewd mind. Or maybe Kinrou was just biased. 

Rolling his hips to meet Ginrou’s thrusts, he could feel the heat of arousal once again coiling in the pit of his stomach. His body was alight with pleasure, adrenaline rushing through his veins, muscles taut, every nerve on edge and bracing for release. But as the pleasure built, he couldn’t stop the guilt and dread and fear from returning and consuming him once again. 

The words tumbled out of his mouth. “I’m sorry.” 

Ginrou paused, hips falling still. “What?” his voice was breathy and confused. “For what?” 

“I should have heard them coming. I should have waited until we were somewhere we wouldn't be seen. I should have known better. I should have been better. It’s all my fault.” 

“Kinrou.” he sounded close to tears. “It’s not.” 

“It is.” 

“Don’t say that. It’s no one’s fault.” 

Of course Ginrou would think like that. It was a convenient way to live, where things happened by chance and any negative consequences were blameless. Thinking like that made it easy to shirk responsibilities. But Kinrou didn’t function like that. Things happened for a reason, on purpose, because of the way people acted. 

“I don’t want you to blame yourself.” Ginrou continued, and by his tone Kinrou could tell he was now crying. As if on cue, he felt a drop, a tear, splash down on his stomach. “You didn’t do anything wrong.” 

He had. “Ginrou...” 

“You didn’t. You always do the right thing. You’re my big brother. You’re smart, and strong, and a good person, and you always do the right things. It’s not your fault.”  
It was, but it helped to hear Ginrou say that. He had needed to hear that. He reached up, finding Ginrou’s face in the dim light, and wiped a tear away with his thumb. “I didn’t mean to make you cry.” 

“I’m not crying.” Ginrou sniffled. 

“Of course not.” 

Ginrou wiped his nose with the back of his hand. “I’m going to start moving again.” 

Legs tightening around Ginrou’s torso, he brought them closer, wrapping his arms around his brother. “Please.” 

It didn’t take long. Despite his thin, petit body, Ginrou’s thrusts were solid and deep, and he knew exactly where to aim. Kinrou buried his face against his brother’s shoulder, urging him to go faster and harder, he could barely breath, he was close, he was worried he might leave bruises on Ginrou’s skin from how hard he was holding him. Sliding a hand between their bodies, he gripped his own cock, thrusting into his hand until he came with a nearly silent gasp. He heard Ginrou moan a muffled “fuck” at the sudden tightness, his thrusts stuttering, and a moment later Kinrou felt him come deep inside. 

Head tipped back as he came down from the high, Kinrou looked up at the blurry trees and starry sky far above him. It all seemed blurrier than normal, but that might have been because of the tears. 

He felt Ginrou pull out, gasping softly as he did, and then Ginrou’s face filled his vision. 

“Are you okay?” the younger asked. He was still breathing heavy, and his cheeks were flushed from physical exertion, and his hair was an absolute mess. He was adorable.  
“More than okay.” Kinrou replied, softly. With shaky arms, he pulled his brother down so that they lay chest to chest. Ginrou laying fully on top of him. Their bodies were both slick with sweat and semen and it was mildly uncomfortable, but neither of them cared in the slightest. 

Watching the tiny blurry stars tinkle in the sky, Kinrou ran his fingers through his brother’s soft hair. He wanted nothing more than to lay here, in the forest, for the rest of the night. Maybe for the rest of their lives. For a brief moment, he thought about leaving the village, just the two of them, and they could live off on their own. He could build a house far away, on the shore of another lake, or maybe the ocean, and they could live together, and be free to do whatever they wanted. 

But he quelled that fantasy in an instant. The village needed them, and they needed the village. They needed to be useful members of Senku’s Kingdom of Science. And he wouldn’t dream of taking Ginrou away from the rest of his family and friends. He couldn’t be selfish. He had to be the good, responsible big brother. 

Ginrou shifted, and his lips found Kinrou’s neck, in a spot where they both knew a mark would be hidden beneath the collar of his shirt. Tilting his head to the side to allow for better access, he smiled at the tiny bit of pain and the subsequent feeling of Ginrou licking the spot. 

“There.” Ginrou said, “Now you’re mine.” 

Kinrou laughed. “You’re so childish.” he said, fondly, as Ginrou’s lips ran across his jaw. 

“Maybe.” 

“Definitely.” he took his brother’s head in his hands and brought their lips together. “But don’t worry. No matter what happens, I’ll always be yours.” 

Ginrou kissed him passionately, maybe a bit too passionately and maybe his bottom lip might be suspiciously swollen tomorrow, but he couldn’t bring himself to care right now. He was too sated and tired and content in the moment. 

“We’ll figure something out.” Girnou spoke into the kiss. “Won’t we?” 

He dearly hoped so. 

There had been many changes in the village lately. This current situation between the two of them, it was one more change that they would have to live with. 

Kinrou sighed. Maybe it would all work out well. Maybe it would end absolutely terribly. But either way, as long as he had Ginrou by his side, he was sure it would be at least tolerable. 

“We should head back.” he said, eventually, though he would rather continue like this until the sun rose. “You can sleep with me in the clearing tonight.” 

He could practically hear Ginrou smile. “Okay!” 

They walked back, hand in hand, and huddled close under Kinrou’s blanket. It was a tight fit, but with Ginrou all but laying on top of him, it worked. 

Ginrou made a small noise of happiness, head resting on Kinrou’s chest. “Ah, so comfy.” 

It wasn’t the most comfortable position, his arm would surely lose circulation in a couple minutes. But he wouldn’t change it for the world. “Isn’t it.” Kinrou replied, brushing a lock of blond hair from Ginrou’s face. “Now go to sleep.” 

“Okay.” he draped his arm over Kinrou’s torso. “G’night. Love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

It was comforting, and felt so normal, and with Ginrou’s familiar warmth curling around him, Kinrou drifted off to sleep with a small smile on his lips. 

Yes, as long as they were together, in any way, shape, or form, it should be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was far longer than I intended. 
> 
> Kinrou and Ginrou's names are so similar I hope I didn't accidentally write the wrong name at any point.
> 
> Also I've got some Dr. Stone fan art over at https://darknebulablader.tumblr.com if you wanna check that out.


End file.
